Conventional Art installs, a plurality of sensors provided in a vehicle perform a single function. However, due to the development of technology, such as an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) including a safety system and a convenience system a single sensor may perform a plurality of functions.
However, since the single sensor performs a number of functions and the number of systems applied to the vehicle increases, specifications management and quality control become difficult, and thus, there is a problem that control of functions by a plurality of systems becomes difficult.
In addition, since a sensor applied to each system outputs a control signal according to the conventional manner, there is a problem that collision occurs between systems when control signals of the same kind are overlapped.
For example, when different braking signals are simultaneously output from a system related to braking in the safety system, there may be a problem that the braking signals collide with each other. Therefore, a technique for mediating or integrating a plurality of braking signals is needed.